sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Cyndriz: The Survival.
Hello everybody this is my brand new story Cyndriz: The Survival, this is set after the events of the Roleplay Cyndriz: Key to the glove, and continue reading to find out more. Info. Setting: Various Plot.: Well Cyndriz is a grey humanoid cat from a planet called Vexaura as he goes through a life-changing experience and meets some new friends and enemys, its not long before Cyndriz is thrown into multiple situations of life and death with quick succession. Cyndriz. He opened his eyes, the bright blue sky and a few birds he saw, he sat up and found he was in a forest. He ''was Cyndriz a grey cat who wore a very special glove on his right hand, the area he was in was a circle surrounded by trees. "Oh great." He said "I got a feeling that I have developed a drinking problem." He frowned. "Ok let me think, last night..." He thought for a moment. "Of course, well I should put that behind me and get out of here." He got up and decided to go south, he did not know this but he was going to regret his judgement. The Beginning. '''4/4/14 22:06 The "Not So Sober " bar.' Cyndriz had been through alot before now, learning more about the glove, learning to read, the "Museum Mash", he had killed Splash and the car crash, though he had made a few friends along the way. He was drinking, and he didn't seem drunk so he decided he could drive, he got into his repaired car and drove but at that point he felt dizzy. It would be a while before he reached home but he didn't realise he was drunk. He did say alot of stupid things to himself and he was going in random directions he eventually ended up off road, he passed out. 5/4/14 1:24 ???. The floors were a nice light blue and the walls grey, light grey. A brown echidna was walking around the circular room looking at the middle of the floor, it was a black sphere, sound eventually came out, it was a girls voice it was serious and low and it said. "Dusty, your mission is simple." At that moment a blue projection of Cyndriz appeared and the voice continued. "You must kill this cat and we have recent information on where he is." Then a projection of Cyndriz's car appeared. Dustys attention was caught. The voice proceded. "The target was seen driving this car recklessly and had ended up in the Podrido Woods." This made Dusty jump "Podrido Woods? Oh god." he said loudly then he left the room. 5/4/14 12:48 Podrido Woods. Cyndriz was still walking when all of a sudden a white astutar appeared. "What the heck is that?" Cyndriz said aloud, the astutar lept forward. Cyndriz reacted without thinking and tried to punch it, he had missed and the astutar had grabbed onto the fist with its mouth, bitting with no intention of letting go but Cyndriz was lucky and used this to his advantage.His right hand was in a white astutar's mouth for a second, the next it was in a dead body, he had formed a fireball inside its head so now it was dead. "No I cannot degrade myself to eating that besides, it might be unsafe too eat, on the other hand, no." Dusty was not stupid, nor afraid. The astutar was and should of been afraid, it died because of its stupidity, just looking for a meal, getting itself killed. He saw the creature leap, the target punch forward and the austutar bite its way into death, it wouldn't be long before the target got his own slice, he was confused as to why the target was heading south as he lived to the north, he couldn't shoot now, too soon, it was day, not many people come here, ever, but a gunfire could attract attention, of anything, Podrido woods wasn't a good place to be, the cat was just lucky, he continued his pursuit on his silent silver motorbike, with two knives the pieces of a sniper and a semi-automatic pistol on in the steel box, with the rest of his supplies, it was attached on the back of the bike. 13:46 The west entrance to Podrido Woods. It was a cold hell, the burning, the flames that needed to disappear like, him, him, the un-necessary, the one thing he had no need to fear, that beat him, the grey cat Cyndriz. His eyes opened he knew who he was but he didn't know who he was, he turned to his left, he saw a big blue Austutar, pink striped, thats pretty rare he thought, he saw two blue, newborn astutar, about his size, he suddenly grew a bit and extended claws from his paws, he was a white astutar he leaped and attacked. 13:47 The south entrance to Podrido Woods Cyndriz was finally out, but he didn't recognise this area, it was snowy all over there was a wooden sign but it was covered with snow and now unreadable, the sign was broken, he was puzzled, snow here, next to a place like that, he didn't care enough to investigate. Frozen South Cyndriz was walking through the town, it was filled with snow, he knocked on the door of a brown house only to hear someone go "Shhh" on the other side, he was going to leave then a gun fired... 14:23 The Snowy Town Dusty was on the roof of one of the houses with a clear shot at Cyndriz with his sniper he fired a bullet. Cyndriz was lucky the bullet just passed the side of his head, the shooter had been unlucky, he turned to see the shooter was a brown echidna with a sniper rifle, he appeared to of only had one bullet. Cyndriz wasn't in the mood for this, he put out his right hand, a small flame flickered and began to spin, getting a bit bigger every 3 loops, it would keep speeding up then, at that precise moment Dusty threw a special grenade, not good enough to kill, and Cyndriz threw a fireball, both were stepping back at the time and there was a mini explosion. They were both visibly injured there was blood to the left of Cyndriz's mouth, not much and Dusty had appeared to have a bleeding knee, they both stood at once, it was hard for them both but they tried to hide it, infront of dusty there was no longer roof there, a whole half of the house and the sides of those beside them, they appeared to be abandoned but that mattered to none of the two, Cyndriz was first to speak. "Why pick a fight with me, besides it'd be a waste, you would lose, anyway didn't your mother tell you not to play with explosives?" He said to dusty. "They told me alot about you, your quite arrogant aren't you, think you are the supirior? Remember this, I have the guns, the explosives, whatever I need I get." He paused then lifted his knife and said "I won't fail my mission. Especially to you." "Neither will I. Looks like our so called "missions" ... eh..." "Conflict?" The two lept toward one another Cyndriz with a fireball, Dusty with the knife. Meanwhile in Podrido woods. The white austutar, who killed its mother, and 'siblings' but they were not important. He saw a, full grown black austutar, and leapt. There were more, they were no problem, the white austutar extended its claws. They were looking for food, just then the white austutar saw a dead white body. Back in The Snowy town. Dusty had failed, the knife was laying beside him, his judgment had been off, Cyndriz had been cut, on his right arm, he had his hand on it, he walked out of the town, and stood outside it and then decided to follow the side of Podrido Woods till he got home, he didn't wan't to get involved with whatever is going on with, the Echidna that tried to kill him, he didn't want to get involved. A New Friend'.' Hours Later. Cyndriz had decided to walk away from the woods and he reached a lake, he walked to the edge and kneeled down, right before putting his hands in to drink a grey beaver jumped up to his head and kept scratching only to be hit off by a rock and into the water again, Cyndriz turned in the direction to where the rock came from, only to see no one. He sat behind a big rock, a bit bigger than the bush next to it and looked over it and a purple mouse head appeared over the top of the bush, Cyndriz looked to his right and the mouse looked to his left. Both of them jumped back, "Oh god, its just you." the mouse said as he dropped his bow and arrows. "I'm assuming your the guy who shot that thing?" Cyndriz said with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah, I did." "Why?" "Cause I hate those abominations. I'm Jacob." "Cyndriz, written C-Y-N not S-I-N. What are you doing out here?" "I can ask the same to you Cyndriz." "I asked first." "Fine, right you may not believe me Cyndriz, this sounds crazy but its not a hoax or anything like that." "Its fine, I've been through some crazy stuff before." Cyndriz said, interested. "Well, mutated beavers, bears and birds, that can all breath water, are protecting this thing that my great great grandad, Rufus Laysedi lost that..." Jacob was then interrupted by Cyndriz. "You mean THE Rufus Laysedi, the one that discovered the water planet Xutov! WHY AREN'T YOU BEING TREATED LIKE ROYALTY!?" Cyndriz asked "Do you know who you are?!" "Yes, personal reasons and yes. Anyway what are you ''doing out here?" Jacob asked. "What is this? Twenty questions?" "Just tell me." "I got drunk." Cyndriz told Jacob. "Not what I expected." "I'm just trying to get home. Do you know the way to..." Suddenly a loud muffled roar came from the lake. Jacob and Cyndriz were struck with shock, as the creature emerged Cyndriz was flooded with memories, the water bull, he remembered it, but not the way it was now, before it was half the height of a tree but now it's much bigger just bigger than the trees in the woods. "It can't be." Cyndriz said as he was trembling with fear and horrible memories, he had beat it before, not alone, there was five of them. Cyndriz thought he was all alone but that thought went away when he saw Jacob raise his bow. '''As all this was happening, at the snowy towns former location.' The white austutar smiled, he was dragging another white austutars dead body that he had found, Cyndriz may of been here, the bodys head looked like the insides had been melted, he heard a muffled roar, it must of been far away, but that didn't matter, but then he thought, if he followed the roar he would find Cyndriz, no doubt he would keep getting into trouble. He dropped the dead body and began to slowly travel to the direction of the roar. As all that was happening, unknown location. Dusty woke in a room he dreaded to be in, the cage room. The room was almost pitch black apart for the blue glowing electric bars on the rusty steel cages hanging from the roof by strong black chains. He was worried but then he realised he shouldn't be worried about where he was now, he had to worry where he was going next... ...the execution room. That one thought filled him with fear, he didn't understand, he was one of their upper ranked bounty hunters, they were really going to kill him for failing once, he began to do something he hadn't done since he was a baby, he began to cry, he didn't know when it was coming, could it be in a week? Could it be in less than five minutes? He knew something was creeping towards him with a highly feared name, death. At the lake. A speeding arrow struck the water bull between the eyes, it went right through its head and out the other end. Jacob was astonished. Cyndriz pulled Jacob into the woods they were behind some trees. "We aren't gonna beat the bull like that." Cyndriz whispered to Jacob. "Do you have any better ideas?" Jacob whispered back frowning. "As a matter of fact, I know how to beat it." Cyndriz smiled while keeping his voice quiet. Battle Of The Great Agua Dios Cetro. (Water God Scepter.) Cyndriz saw it, a sponge torn in half, under a white austutar, it was the first good thing that had happened to him since crashing his car. He slowly crept towards the austutar and put his hand on one of the sponge halfs, the austutar got up on all fours and ran forward. It landed on Cyndriz and extended its claws but Jacob ran forward and punched it off, Cyndriz was astonished as he picked up the second piece of sponge he saw Jacob punching it like a boxer, a he stood up he realised why there was a sponge, someone had been killed. He saw bloodstains on a tree. The austutar ran off. At the lake the bull was coming towards them, it had heard them but Cyndriz ran out and threw both pieces of sponge, it hit its neck and the sponges had absorbed a chunk of its neck but it quickly came back. "Come on!" Cyndriz said angrily. Jacob ran into the lake and began to swim inside the bull, coming up the leg, the liquid bull tuned around in confusion, Jacob dived out the neck and swam down. It was cold but he had to trick the bull into following him, he went inside it to get its attention and now he swam down to lead it to its doom. He swam through a small tunnel and grabbed a scepter covered with sapphires and emeralds and swam up, he was being chased by alot of grey mutated beavers. The giant bull had his head in the water looking at the mouse swimming up, he swam inside his head, the bull raised his head as Jacob popped out the top and impaled the head with the scepter, it exploded into normal water and Jacob got to land safely. "How did you know what to do? That was awesome!" Cyndriz shouted out. He was amazed but also confused. Before Jacob could answer a helicopter slowly lowered nearby the two. It had a weird shape, it had no curves in it with the exception of the pieces connecting the two sets of rotor blades to the helicopter, it was jet black and had the ability to be piloted from both sides, it could be entered from sliding doors on the middle section from both sides, the one facing Cyndriz and Jacob opened revealing 7 people with riot helmets and Jet black bullet proof vests all holding assault shotguns. "What the heck?!" Jacob shouted. He was worried and didn't know what was going on. The people with shotguns appeared to be discussing something. "Think we should take the rat too?" one man said. "What do ya think? The boss would execute us if we didn't, no risking it, right?" another said. A third took of his helmet and raised a megaphone and shouted "Get in the helicopter and no-one gets hurt." Jacob and Cyndriz were filled with fear, it wasn't fair, after all they've been through, Cyndriz just wanted to be home and Jacob just tried to get back what his family had lost. The hundreds of grey mutated beavers watched, flocks of grey mutated birds were above them watching, one hundred grey mutated bears behind the beavers did the same all watching. "Were in trouble." a fourth person said. Pointing at the animals then the scepter Jacob was holding. "He has the Auga Dios Cetro." All the mutated animals ran forward, towards the helicopter, some of the bears shielded Jacob and Cyndriz. The men started shooting but there were too many of the animals, after a few minutes there was only one gunman still alive and a lot of dead animals, the helicopter flew up, it had machine guns appear out the front and back at both sides of the windows, the pilot facing Cyndriz and Jacob smiled, ready to fire but it changed when he felt a wet paw on his left shoulder, it was a white austutar with mysterious light blue symbols on its forehead and it said "If anyone kills that cat it'll be me." Those would be the last words the first pilot heard, the austutar slashed the first pilots through with its claws, it ran to the other side and did the same, he had already killed the gunman. As the helicopter fell the white austutar jumped out of the open door into the lake. Ready to strike. "Well this shouldn't be a problem." Cyndriz said smirking as the white austutar charged towards him and leaped open mouthed as Cyndriz punched forward his right hand. He had predicted the austuar's move and began to create a fireball inside his mouth but the austutar jumped free. Cyndriz stared at the austutar and the austutar stared back. Cyndriz made a fireball in his right hand and got ready to throw, Jacob watched in astonishment as Cyndriz threw his creation. The austutar extended its claws as they began to glow blue and he slashed right through the fireball, it began to speak with a voice Cyndriz recognised. "Hello, remember me?" Splash, Cyndriz knew him all too well. What was once was a great friendship became a horrible rivalry. It was a horrible time. I killed him, right? Cyndriz thought to himself. Splash is dead, I know where the body is. He continued and got lost in thought. I killed him but he is here. Its impossible. "Confused?" Splash said to Cyndriz, he saw Jacob confused too. He smiled. "Got yourself a sidekick." He laughed a bit. "Remember, you can't run, great speed comes fro this body." He started moving forward at an extremely slow speed, a paw forward every ten seconds. Half a minute passed "You can't hide, great smell, sight and hearing." he laughed again. Another half minute of silence passed. "Scared? Gonna cry. It's ok, I'm just gonna kill you." He grinned, laughed and lept. Cyndriz threw up an uppercut, bashing Splash in the jaw, Splash was knocked back but managed a drop-kick before hitting the ground, Splash landed on his paws and scratched Cyndriz's legs before Cyndriz kicked him into the water. Cyndriz ran towards the water as Splash lept out, claws extended, scratched Cyndriz's face. Jacob ran forward to help but ended up on the receiving end of an accidental elbow to the face from Cyndriz, Splash pushed Cyndriz into the water and jumped towards Jacob. Splash was mercilessly slashing Jacob with his long claws. Cyndriz was confused, Splash didn't follow him, he normally would to try to finish him off, maybe he doubted his chances, before they weren't in the water but in the air, Cyndriz was a weak swimmer and things started getting darker. Good thing I'm a cat Cyndriz thought, his eyes hurt but he had worse to worry about, he got to some sort of rocky wall. Jacob was trying to get away from Splash, he would be able to get Splash off him but not for long, Spash lept on top of him and leant his cold, wet claws against Jacobs neck, he had a big grin on his face as he said "Goodnight." but before he could strike something pulled him back, it was Cyndriz, Jacob couldn't stand, but he could reach his bow and arrows. Cyndriz used a fire kick to knock Splash away, he then started punching him whilst Splash was clawing at him. Jacob could see it all, he had three arrows, three chances to hit the Austutar, he fired and missed, he fired again, missed again. He was left with one arrow, he fired it forward. "AAAAAGGGGH!" Cyndriz shouted, an arrow was in his arm, blood oozing out, Splash continued to strike, Jacob realised, hie still ha a chance, he crawled over to the sceptre and threw it at Splash, hitting him in the face, he fell back. Cyndriz kicked Splash in the water then helped up his new friend. "You okay?" Cyndriz asked Jacob who diddn't give an answer. "That was Splash, hate him, he is pure evil and out to kill me, also, well because of what just happened its safe to say, that he... can be reborn as anything, so... he may not be killable." he said with a concerned expression, "Anyway, you don't have a place to stay do you?" The creatures from another planet. "Huh, you had it tough." Jacob asked the grey cat now leading him along the perimeter of the woods. "I can kind of relate to that you know." "Really?" Cyndriz said, thinking about something else. "I am intrigued but can you tell me what was actually fighting us, they seemed different, like something I've never seen before." "The ones with weapons and the mutants?" Jacob asked already knowing the answer. "Yes, them." "You think... that they are from, you know... another planet?" Jacob asked slowly "I know it sounds a bit stu..." "It doesn't sound stupid, considering the past few minutes." Cyndiz sighed, taking it all in. They stopped for a minute before walking again. 20:45, 'The Cage Room'. Dusty sat with tears in his eyes, he heard the heavy, grey steel door open. This was it, this was the day he died... He was met face to face wt a female human, with blonde tied back hair and a black suit with a white shirt, she had black high heels on, green eyes and smiled. "You failed us." Dusty thought fast and said "I can explain..." though he was quickly interrupted by a guard, covered with armour and and masked face. "How hard can it be to skin a cat?" the guard said. The girl spoke again "Well Dusty, we have a special job for you." She pulled out a small syringe and injected it into Dustys arm. "That should keep him asleep for a while." 21:03, Podrido Woods border Cyndriz led Jacob around the side of Podrido Woods, he decided to say something "So... Splash wasn't always the way he is now, he use to be my friend... it soon changed, now he want's my head hanging on a stick." Jacob asked "What exactly happened?" he didn't get an answer. "You wanted to know what happened to make me end up here, right?" He didn't get an answer, Cyndriz appeared to be thinking heavily. 7:52 They walked all night, they eventually reached town and Cyndriz said the first thing he had said in almost 10 hours. "Welcome to... " He didn't finish, he was filled with shock when he saw someone in the corner of his eye, Splash was back. "You slowed down through the night, all I had to do is stay just out of sight." Splash muttered. Splash got ready to pounce. Before he did Cyndriz had has fist out was flying towards him. Splash got hit right in the face, he responded with a series of slashes. Splash ran off. "Why did he do that?" Jacob asked "I mean why he ran." "Well... I dunno. He probably has something planned." Cyndriz answered. "Anyway, I'll show you my place." Same time, ??? Dusty slowly opens his eyes and mutters "Where am I?" The human from before answered "Well, since he is going to erase your recent memories anyway. No point telling you." she picked up a brass tube, it had a label and had BX written in black marker then put on a gas mask, she opened the tube and a yellow gas emerged, Dusty inhaled it. Dusty gained a yellow tint, his eyes also turned yellow, he then began to hover, he wasn't Dusty anymore. He looked to the human as she took off her gas mask. "Hello! It's good to be back! Anyway Amelia, whatever happened to never releasing Project BX again?" Amelia answered "Look, I need your help BX." "Call me Bandit." "Who's that freak?" A fully armoured vexaurian asked walking in, carrying an assault rifle, followed by a whole group of them, due to their high amount of armour, no physical appearance could be seen. Bandit put out his hand and the vexaurian that called him a freak's gun came out of his hands and into Bandit's. "Listen, I'm gonna tell you something. If you mess with me, I'll make your life a living hell." with one hand he held the gun up facing the guards and he put his other hand straight out, in front of the gun. He pulled the trigger and said "Bang bang!" as a purple aura surrounded his free arm, the bullets spun around it before dropping to the ground all at once. He began to laugh. Category:Stories